Truth Hurts
by monkeygirl77
Summary: When Gabriel dies, another comes to reap him, there is only one who reaps angels and that is Azrael himself. Instead of allowing him passage to the empty, he refuses. There are hard truths to be shared, and he personally intends to show them for what they are, and Gabriel learns that not all things are as they seem, along the way
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel felt himself being lifted from the ground, harsh and rough, stumbling as he climbed to his feet at the other's insistence. Silver eyes met his for a brief moment, before the other turned to move on the next, leaving him alone in the silence that rang through the ethereal plane between life and death.

He was not alive.

He was not dead.

The Messenger watched as the other helped another from their mortal body, guiding them with gentle long fingers towards they're resting place, leaning against his scythe as they slowly parted from his hold and walked forward on unsteady footing.

He was being ignored, he knew he was, very pointedly being left as they made their rounds from one dead to the next, guiding them with a helping hand from their mortal shell and directing them to their final resting place. All but him. He knew where angels went when they died. He was ready for it. Welcomed the peace of the Empty with open arms.

"Az—"

"Do not call me by name." those silver eyes returned again, glaring at him, and if looks could kill, he would have died all over again "You lost that privilege, _long_ ago."

"What did I do—"

"The question you should be asking is '_what haven't I done?'_."

He finished with his task at hand and turned to give the Messenger his complete attention. Gabriel seemed confused, not understanding where the hostility was coming from, he had never wronged Azrael in any way, not from what he can remember.

"I would think, as the Messenger, you would know how deep words can cut." He leaned forward, bent over against the staff of his scythe "Deeper than any knife." He stood back up, stepping away from him, leaving him alone as he walked off in this world between life and death. The older archangel ran after the younger, matching his pace, and walking at his side.

"You wont let me go to the Empty."

"What have you done that makes you _deserve_ eternal peace?"

Gabriel stopped, a bit of rage settling into his chest, "You c_an't _deny me."

Azrael stopped, peering at him over his shoulder "Do you know anyone else who can grant you entry? Not even your _pagan _child can supersede my ruling. You go nowhere until I _allow _you to." and turned to continue walking. Gabriel loathed to admit it, but his brother had a point, and he ran forward to catch up to him. Azrael was not happy, he was in a foul mood, he could feel it rolling from him in waves of anger. And he knew, without it being said, that it was all directed at him.

"Why?"

"Why, _what_?"

He took a breath, "Why won't you let me cross over?"

"Because you don't deserve it. What have you done in your lifetime that warrant's eternal peace now?" Azrael stopped again "You were once so great, a caring brother, loved with all your heart." He pointed a long finger at the shorter archangels chest, "And then you allowed yourself to be diluted."

"I don—"

"You truly think him to be a cancer?" he looked at him with curious silver eyes, "That he cares for no one but himself?"

Gabriel blinked, "This is about what-What I said to _Lucifer_? You refuse to let me pass because of _that_?"

"No. I refuse to let you pass because you are just like the rest. How can you fault someone for not bettering themselves when they are not permitted to?"

"He's _Luci—"_

"Let me show you then, Messenger." He held his scythe out in front of him, both hands curling around the staff, "Let me show you this _cancer_." Azrael gestured for him to take hold of the staff and he did so with a bit of hesitance "Let me show you what's turned him to ice."

…

**_"You gave the keys to those hunters, they keys to his prison, without second thought."_**

**_"I did it to save him. To save him and Michael both."_**

**_"But did you?" Azrael looks around the enclosure, "Angels are sociable creatures by nature. We live in flocks. What do you think eternal solitude does to one of us?" he looked to the Messenger "You were a mess after your captivity under that Prince of Hell."_**

**_Gabriel stared at the cage around him, he'd never seen the inside of it with his own eyes, and Azrael went ignored for a moment as his caught the manacles that hung from the farthest wall. _**

**_"Are those?"_**

**_"You think he was able to walk freely?" Azrael snorted "Pacing one end to the other?"_**

**_"He was…He was chained to the wall."_**

**_"Bringing back memories of your own torment?"_**

**_Gabriel looked up at him "I didn't know he was chained to the walls."_**

**_"You never cared to. Chained with his back to the walls. The flames of the pit licking at his wings and there was nothing he could do to stop them. I'm sure you know what that feels like, how long did it take for your face to heal?"_**

**_The Messenger stared at him, he had not known that the other had known about his 'punishments' while he paraded around as Loki, the thought of the poison made him shiver, "A century." Azrael nodded, gesturing to the raging flames around them "He can't fly anymore. He can manage short distances. But he is paralyzed. You healed, you had one to help mend you, thus you are whole again." He stepped forward in the cage, plucking a singed rose gold feather out of a nick in the iron weaving, "But others are not so lucky." He twirled the feather between his two fingers and held it out for the Messenger. Gabriel swallowed hard, reaching out to take it, and he ran a fingertip over the edge of it, it was rough and charred, where is was supposed to be soft and light, and he couldn't imagine the screams his brother must have driven himself hoarse with as his wings burned ever so slowly._**

**_"I didn't know—"_**

**_"You never took the time to ask."_**

**_"Will he.."_**

**_Azrael looked up from adjusting the strap around his shoulder "Ever fly again?" his older brother nods, grateful that he would complete the question he couldn't, "I don't know. I trust you would understand why he is leery of letting others close enough to touch his wings."_**

**_Gabriel nodded, looking back to the feather he twirled between his fingers, he tried to forget about it, the pain he must have felt, the screams for a mercy that never came. His brother has done terrible things, his words were truth, he was an evil destroying the world. _**

**_"He deserved it."_**

**_"Did he?" the archangel of death, his eyes were harsh as he turned to look at the Messenger, "He deserved to have his wings burnt to a crisp. To be held captive with no one but himself and our Aunt. To have no one to shield him from her attacks. Do you think that she went peaceful after her imprisonment?" he shook his head "You are foolish if you think she did."_**

**_"You can't blame this all on her."_**

**_"And I am not, do not mince my words into what they aren't," the younger gripped his scythe tighter, gesturing for him to do the same, they were about to move on, "What I am saying is that our brother is no villain, and you are all blind to that fact. Tell me, he was punished for speaking his mind on a matter you were asked for your _****opinion ****_on and this was his recompense, does the crime really fit the punishment?"_**

**_…_**

AN: So Azrael's gone all 'ghost of Christmas past' on us here. Showing Gabe just how wrong his words are and how much he doesn't know. Az is gonna get a bit dark at times, he's a vindictive little shit who doesn't really like the Messenger and makes that perfectly clear.

What should they see next?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And another here! LOL! I had a lot of free time these last two days! Here by popular demand!**

**Robin0203: Hahahaha great idea! Your wish is my command! NO SPOILERS! ;D ;D**

**Broadwayfan82: thank you, friend. I gotchu, this was a popular request for, your wish is my command! **

**Saphirabrightscale: Hey, thanks! That is a great idea, and I got a chapter for his feelings about Jack, great idea. I honeslty don't know a lot about him being homeless, I didn't really get into the that season all that much until near the end, but I'll definitly try!**

* * *

**Lucifer: talking**

**_Amara: talking_**

* * *

Gabriel thought for a good long minute, watching as memories flew past as though he was watching them on an enhanced speed function like one could watch a DVD on, turning to his brother in question as he sought out the next memory to show him.

"Azrael, how do you know all of this."

"Death is a silent guardian." He's spared a look "It is the narrator of Life's story." He turned back to the stream they were sifting through "I've seen more than you'd ever believe."

The Messenger looked about, looking at the memories that passed by as his brother sought one out in particular, some of these memories he was seeing were before Azrael was even created; one from his older brothers fledglinghood, another from when he himself had been a fledgling, "How do you know this? You weren't even created when these happened."

Azrael snorted, as if the question had been an ignorant one to have been asked, "Some say that the life flashes before one's eyes as they die." He stopped sifting for a moment, "Memories are a reality built into the time stream by the soul that carried them, I am merely sifting through the time of our brothers life."

It was odd watching his brother sift through memories, some made him smile as he reached out to them for to watch them play; there was one of when Lucifer had been a small fledgling who had asked to play hide and seek with Michael, whom had agreed and began to count, and the fledgling version of his older brother silently lifted the outer robe of their older brothers robes, and hid underneath, and Michael played it up, making as though he had no idea where the fledgling had gone despite knowing full well that the pressure on his back was the one he sought after.

The memories were glazed in a golden hue as they were pushed through, and then the hue began to change, it slowly turned amber, burnt red, and then black. Pure, rich, black. He couldn't make out what the memories were, and there was one that Azrael pulled for him, gesturing for him to watch. He cleared away the smudge of darkness with a wave of his hand, showing the picture that was underneath the screen of black, and he watched closely when the gesture was made for him to do so.

**_'_****You've lost, Amara, you won't destroy any more of my Father's creations.'**

**_'I will never lose. I've already won this game your so called Father wants to play. He will suffer for locking me away.'_**

**'How? You are imprisoned in your own darkness. There is nothing for you to do.'**

**_'The best way to get My revenge on My Brother is to hurt Him where it would be most affective, the most damage will come from breaking His heart.'_**

**'My Father will never succumb to your tricks again. You will never get close enough to hurt Him."**

**_'The best way to break the heart of a Father is to go for the one thing they cherish the most.'_**

**'You can get to no one where you are. You are alone. We are all safe from your wickedness.'**

**_'Are you though, little Morningstar?' A cool haunting laugh echoed in the darkness 'who is the real prisoner between us; me or you?'_**

Azrael quickly pushed the memory away, looking for another, they were few and far between, thankfully more good then bad. Or, at least, that was the way they were arranged.

Gabriel thought on what he had just heard for a long time, looking down to his feet as he pondered the words, he had never thought that they could communicate between each other.

"I didn't know they could talk."

"Why wouldn't they?", Azrael looked down at him for a moment, "He was merely the lock that held her within him, within the darkness itself, She is Father's Sister, do you think that making communication would be hard for Her?"

He pulled up another memory.

**_Michael stared at him in horror, Lucifer felt his resolve crumbling, clutching onto his oldest brother's arm. Dark tendrils spread from the mark on his arm as sand would be carried in an invisible wind. The Viceroy easily aided in lowering him into his bed, sitting on the edge to face him, brushing his hair from his eyes. _**

**_"You are strong, little star, fight this and defeat it."_**

**_Lucifer looked so terrified, twitching with every inch the dark tendrils moved, "I…I don't know if I can, Mika." He sucked in a deep breath, "It hurts, big brother, there is nothing to stop the pain, it hurts so much."_**

**_The older archangel nodded, as though he understood, though he knew he did not. There was no one who knew the consequences of their Father's decision better then the one facing them. He could only squeeze his brothers hand and give soft words of comfort that were no match for the pain he felt. _**

**_"I know it does, my little Star, please, I know it is hard, but be brave for me."_**

**_Lucifer nodded, gripping his brothers hand as another wave of agonizing pain over took him, and his scream of agony made the oldest archangel, who led his warriors into bloody battles, finch at the sound of it. _**

Azrael waved it away again, sifting through a few more, looking for one in particular once more, as though he knew it was going to happen when the Messenger turned to him with more questions, "What did he mean?" the older archangel watched his brother pull up another memory, "Azrael, what did he mean? What's hurting him so badly?"

The archangel of death merely gestured to the memory he'd just pulled up and Gabriel turned to watch it.

**_It was attacking his core, there was a bright swirly ball of grace, the soul of an angel, and every so often a sharp dagger like tendril of darkness would snap out and stab at it. It curled around the angel's soul, taking it to the point of nearly snuffing it out, and then pull back. It was the equivalent of suffocating someone, nearing that point of their last effort to survive, and then allowing them to breath again. And it happened over and over and over again. It would wind thin tendrils of darkness through the shining ball, as though it were a needle weaving in and out, in and out, in and out. The bright soul of the angel it attacked fought back at first, and slowly gave up, curling in on itself for protection that could be offered. _**

Gabriel stared at the image for a long moment, before Azrael waved it away, searching once again.

The Messenger stood silently, staring at the place that the image of the cowering grace had just been, everything was not how he had expected it. He had not thought of the repercussions of his brother taking the mark at their Father's request. It had never crossed his mind, that though the battle may have been over for them, it had never ended for his older brother.

He looked at him differently, just a bit, and could see why this would change him.

"She tortured him."

"I thought you had lost your use of words." Azrael didn't look at him this time, "Yes. Quite often. He would stand up to her a much as he could, but can one really stand against the Sister of God for too long, she had made true on her promise for revenge." He hummed when he found the next memory he was looking for.

**_Lucifer kneeled before their Father, weak and worn, months of unending agony at the hands of the enraged Sister deity had taken it's toll on what was once Heaven's brightest angel. Father looked down to him sadly, but spoke not a word, as he knew Him not to do when it was them who sought Him out, He always let them speak their part first. _**

**_"Father…Father…Please…."_**

**_The Morningstar, second born in Heaven, begged his Father for His mercy. _**

**_"I cannot…..I cannot take it anymore….Please…I beg You…" He looked up with tearful terrified eyes, "Take it…..take it from me…Please Father….Please….."_**

**_Father looked just as broken as His son did, leaning forward to cup his cheek in one of His mighty hands, rubbing away a fresh tear that escaped the corner of his eye, "I cannot My son." It pained Him immensely to see His child suffering at the hands of His Sister even after everyone else's torment had come to an end, "Should we try and remove the Mark, the lock to Her prison, we risk releasing Her to devour again."_**

**_Lucifer crawled forward weakling, curling his upper half over his Father's lap, and he felt his Father curl over top of him. Tears soaked into the robes his Father wore as he sobbed from the pain deep in his heart. _**

**_"I would….I would never….Never risk Her getting them all."_**

**_"You are truly the bravest of all your siblings, My brave young child, the burden you carry is grate and it breaks My heart to see you in such a way."_**

**_Lucifer cried harder when cool dark laughter echoed in his head. _**

**_'I told you, Morningstar, my vengeance would be felt. I have broken His son, broken His heart, and I will never stop.'_**

**_He cried harder, his chest heaving, as he clutched to his Parent as tightly as he could. _**

Gabriel wiped his eyes a bit, swearing that he wasn't tearing up for the one who had caused so much destruction, even Azrael gave a moment of pause to the suffering of their brother, before he waved the memory away.

"She's breaking him."

"She did much more than that."

He turned to his younger brother, "Why wouldn't he just get rid of it. Damn the consequences."

"You remember the ones who were devoured into the darkness. He remembers them just as clearly. He would not put you through that suffering again."

Azrael found another memory and he turned to watch.

**_"Michael, I want you to promise me something."_**

**_The Viceroy looked over at him from where he sit reading at the Morningstar's desk, Lucifer was getting weaker and weaker by the day, he was fighting her valiantly still, but there were beginning to reveal signs that he was slowly losing the ongoing battle against her. _**

**_"Anything."_**

**_Lucifer stared up at the ceiling of his room as he spoke, "If I ever…. If I ever turn…... If I start to change…... When She finally wins I need you to promise me that you will kill me."_**

**_There was a soft snap as the book was closed, a rustle as it was set down and he rushed to the youngers side, sitting on the bedside, Michael took his hand and squeezed tight. Dull blue eyes turned to look up at him, and he pressed the back of the hand he held to his lips, speaking into the skin. _**

**_"If, baby brother, If She wins." It was a promise he could not swear to keep, "Not when. You will defeat Her. Beat Her back."_**

**_"We both know that's not going to happen." A tear escaped one of those dulled eyes, and the elder reached forward to wipe it away, "It's like standing against Father, and not even you could do that, no matter how strong you get." He smiled softly, "And I'm not nearly as strong as you are."_**

**_"It will. I know it."_**

**_"Michael, please, I need you to swear to me. For the sake of our family, for Raphael and Gabriel, that when it happens, you'll kill me."_**

**_Michael shook his head, a tear escaping his eye now, "I can't, baby brother, I can't keep that promise. I could never kill you, my baby brother, my little Star, I could never."_**

**_"Please, Michael, I am begging you. Please."_**

**_Another tear escaped, and slowly, the elder nodded, "I promise."_**

Gabriel hadn't known about this conversation between them, but he did know what followed it, the Garden, the Betrayal, the War, his leaving, His leaving, and Lucifer's fall into the cage.

**_The doors to the cage slammed shut behind the guard legion that had brought him down, his hands fastened above his head, wings bare against the bars behind him, and he stared into the eyes of his oldest brother as a moment of clarity broke through the darkness that clouded his mind. _**

**_"Mika." Their eyes met through the bars, both of them broken beyond words, and both with tears in their eyes "You promised."_**

**_The elder archangel shook his head, not speaking a single word, and backed away from the bars of the cage, opened his wings and jetted into the air as he climbed back up from The Pit. He watched him go, leaving him there in his own prison, and a single tear fell from his eye as he slowly climbed from sight. _**

**_"You promised."_**

**_Another cool laugh echoed around them._**

**_'You're all alone now, little Morningstar, abandoned by your family who you fought so valiantly for, stuck as my prisoner now. My plaything to do as I want with. Mine.'_**

**'This…This if all your fault! They will come back for me! They'll come back!'**

**_'Was it? It was not I who went into that Garden and tempted your Father's favorite creation. It was not I who led a war against them all. It was not I who took after your Father's Throne. That was all you, little one, all your doing.'_**

**'But under your influence. Father will come back, He'll come for me, and He'll tell them all what you did. It was you who made me do those things.'**

**_'Your Father has abandoned you, little angel, His heart was broken the moment I won, I broke His child, and in doing so I broke Him. No one is coming back for you, little angel, it is only you and me in this place now.'_**

**And his first scream filled the void of The Pit. Screaming for anyone to come, for Michael, for Father, anyone, to set him free again and to understand. **

**He screamed until he could scream no more and still no one came. **

**The Mourningstar hung from his chains limply, tears dripping from his chin, "You promised."**

Azrael had stopped sifting through the memories, turning to watch the Messenger carefully, "Does you heart not feel anything?"

He had yet to utter a single word since the memory rolling before him had come to a pass, staring at the space that it had been a moment previous, "He…He asked Michael to kill him?"

"Yes," Azrael leaned on his scythe, "To protect the others," he leaned forward slightly, "To protect you."

"And Michael promised."

"Michael broke his promise. He was a coward, though who can blame him, it is not an action that most can accomplish, to kill the one they had raised since fledglinghood." He turned to stare at the silent memories playing passed them, "So, instead, he fashioned a cage that would contain them both and forbade anyone from ever seeking the Morningstar out again. Leaving him, it was the final wave that crushed the levy, abandoning him there to his lonesome broke his will completely, and with a broken will, the Darkness took hold, and twisted something so beautiful into something so wicked." Azrael held his scythe out to him, and this time the Messenger took hold without prompting. "Our brother did not become who he is out of spite, he changed, he became who he is because of his broken heart." He turned to look at something in the distance, "Because of the family he fought so valiantly for abandoning him."

Azrael turned to look at the Messenger, and stared until he turned to meet his gaze, "Tell me, Messenger, does that seem like an equal trade off?"

* * *

**Huh? Opinions! Hope this filled that request alright! Anymore you think he should see?**


End file.
